


When Did Life Become So Complicated?

by Aceofstars16



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Other, Panic Attacks, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), dad tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 00:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14659514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aceofstars16/pseuds/Aceofstars16
Summary: Taking place after Infinity War, Tony finds Peter having a panic attack and tries to help him calm down.





	When Did Life Become So Complicated?

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr post](http://aceofstars16.tumblr.com/post/173882337368/when-did-life-become-so-complicated)

Panic attacks. Tony was used to them. He had them a lot, though he liked to think they had gotten better. He could deal with them, it was just part of his life now. But after Thanos, it wasn’t just his reality anymore.

“Sir. The Iron Spider suit is picking up an increased heartrate and rapid breathing.”

Tony quickly glanced up from his latest project, eyebrows furrowing as he looked at the levels Friday had brought up before him. Peter normally had higher rates when he was on patrol, it was only normal, but something about this was different.

In the past, Tony might’ve ignored it. The kid hadn’t done anything too reckless ever since the Vulture incident, he was okay with being a neighborhood hero and Tony was okay with that too. But ever since Thanos, Tony found himself constantly worrying about him. He had lost Peter once, he wasn’t going to lose him again.

Without so much a second thought, Tony left his project and headed to Peter’s location. It only took a few seconds, but it was clear that something was definitely wrong.

There was no Spider-Man swinging around, no bike thefts being stopped, no one helping a cat out of a tree. People bustled along, but Peter wasn’t among them.

Not paying attention to the people who stopped and stared, Tony landed and deactivated the suit, making his way to the blip on his screen that should be Peter – unless the kid deactivated the tracker again.

But as Tony ducked into an alley way, he saw the kid.

His was sitting on the ground, his back resting on the side of a building and his mask off, someone might think he was just taking a break, but the kid definitely wasn’t himself.

“Pete?” Tony tried not to sound too worried, but he was probably failing in that department.

There was no answer, which was definitely a sign that something was up.

Taking a few steps forward, Tony crouched down in front of Peter, but even then, the kid’s eyes didn’t even flicker towards him, they just started straight ahead. His breath was ragged and rushed and as Tony looked a little closer, he could see the kid was shaking.

“Pete, hey, can you look at me?”

No response.

Panic started wrapping itself around Tony’s heart, but he tried not to focus on it. He couldn’t help anyone if he started panicking.

Reaching forward, he rested a hand on Peter’s shoulder, only to quickly backtrack when the kid jerked away from it, pressing himself back into the wall.

“Hey, hey it’s okay, Peter. It’s just me, you’re okay.”

Peter’s gaze turned to Tony and for a second, he was still frozen, then his eyes focused a little. “Mr…Mr. Stark?” His voice was shaky and strained, but at least he was talking.

“Yeah it’s me. Can you take a deep breath with me?” Tony wasn’t quite sure what was going on, but if Peter’s terror was any hint, he could guess it was a panic attack, even if it wasn’t quite the same as the ones Tony experienced himself.

For a moment, Peter looked at him, then he nodded slowly and took a deep breath as Tony instructed him.

“In…out…in…out…good, that’s good.”

Tony continued to instruct Peter, until his breathing seemed to settle a little and his body wasn’t shaking half as much.

“Better?”

A small nod.

“You want to talk about what happened?”

A shake of the head.

Tony held back a sigh. He wasn’t going to press the kid. After all, talking about whatever triggered the attack sometimes made it worse, he knew from personal experience.

“You need anything? Some water, ice cream-?”

In response, Peter uncrossed his arms – which he had been using to hug himself – and held them out.

Scooting forward, Tony sat down next to the kid and wrapped an arm around him. A second later – after Peter had flung his arms around Tony - he wrapped his other arm around the kid and pulled him close.

“It’s okay, Pete. You’re going to be okay, I promise.”

“I…I froze…I…”

“Hey,” Tony said, rubbing Peter’s back. “It’s happened to me a lot, it’s…terrible and terrifying but it’ll get better. And you’re not alone. If you ever feel one coming on again call me, or May. Okay?”

There was no answer and Tony rubbed the kid’s hair. He didn’t know what else to say, he wanted to help Peter, he wished he could get rid of the fear, the trauma, but he couldn’t. Tony couldn’t keep the kid safe from Thanos and now he couldn’t keep him safe from his own mind, all he could do was hold the kid and hope it would all be okay.

Seconds ticked by and Tony simply waited, hugging Peter, doing the only thing he could do. Then Peter’s grip loosened and he pulled away from the hug, his gaze was focused on the ground for a moment. When he looked up, his eyes were red, but there was a small smile lighting up his face.

“Thanks Mr. Stark.”

A small smile grew on Tony’s face and he nodded. “Anytime.”


End file.
